joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Yakumo (Composite)
Summary Hello there, I see that you've stumbled across my page. Well done for finding it~ Powers and Stats Tier: Boundary of Memetic and Inapplicable (Trennified) Name: Yukari-Sama Age: 17 (Confirmed by her own words, yet paradoxically she should be older. Such is the power of Yukari-Sama) Gender: '''Cute Magical Girl (Confirmed by ZUN himself) '''Origin: 2hu, Toohu, Twohu, Two Whomst, 2hou Classification: Lady of the 2hus Powers and Abilities: Boundless Boundary Manipulation. Listing all of the applications and other abilities she'd have would break the Internet (Gensokyo is actually a codeword for The Internet) itself, although Yukari being Yukari, she can manipulate the boundary of limited storage space and infinite storage space. Attack Potency: Boundary of Memetic and Inapplicable (Capable of not only destroying the entirety of Gensokyo along with everyone in it, past, present, future, beyond, and everything in between with ease, but anything and everything in the 2huverse with as little as zero strike. Transcends all the boundaries ever, as she rules over and controls them all with her bare hands. Any word is an understatement to describe Yukari. Any of Yukari, for that matter.), Memetic+ with Train (Do I need to explain why it's a meme? Do I need to BFR you into the endless abyss of the Train Dimension to suffer for eternity?) Lifting Strength: Doesn't even need lifting. Thus, "Lifting" is Inapplicable to her. Striking Strength: Trennified, thus Inapplicable (Her Parasol can strike with this much strength, Remilia Scarlet, another memetic Titan who was fated to transcend all tiers, even ones on the level of memes, was its only survivor) Range: Trennified thus Inapplicable Speed: Inapplicable yet is Beyond Omnipresence (Capable of exceeding even speedsters like Ayayayaya, who can say her BIG FOOT long catchphrase before even a Planck time has passed, or manipulating the Boundary of Blitzed and Frozen to turn her opponent into a statue), Trennified thus she's faster than tthe entire JBW Durability: Trennified thus Inapplicable (Can No-Sell Shiki's lecturing, which has been known to destroy memes and one shot omnipotent 2hus with how boring they are) Stamina: Inapplicable (Stamina does not apply to Yukari much like all the other stat ratings in actuality. This is shown by the fact she is sleeping all the time yet she can solo verses with as much as her pinky atoms broken Aleph Infinity times over, even while she is in deep sleep), WHO NEEDS STAMINA IF YOU HAVE TRENNS Standard Equipment: A Cat loaded with Honks, and a Tofu Loving Nine Tailed Fox, as well as every other 2hu, TRENN Intelligence: Yukariscient (Outwits even the Brain of the Moon, Eirin Yagokoro. Mastermind behind the creation of The Internet, as this profile is merely only a shadow of a shadow of a shadow of a shadow...(continue on Ad Aleph Infinitium) her actual self) Weaknesses: Inapplicable (I stated it myself~) Note: Keys do not apply to Yukari. And neither does the boundary of "Holding Back" and "True Power". Because she is merciful, she let Flfllourine create a profile of her here, and its definitely downplaying her capabilities (Although Yukari does not even need these "capabilities"). "Notable" Attacks / Techniques Note: "Notable" due to the fact that Yukari, being as lazy as she is, didn't bother to put all the rest of her powers here, of which includes literally everything else. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Boundary_Manipulation Boundary Manipulation]:' Yukari can manipulate all sorts of boundaries. Physical, material, spiritual, existential, conceptual, metaphysical, you name it, you can't name it, you maybe can name it, and all of those things, she can do, and so on so forth Ad Aleph Infinitum. Since absolutely everything (and nothing and in between) are defined by boundaries, this means that Yukari can do everything and nothing. Some boundaries include the boundaries of Gensokyo and the Moon, Life and Death, Dual and Transdual, Transcendent and Non-Transcendent, Haxxy and Non-Haxxy, Unbound and Bound, 2D and Outerversal, Humans and Youkai, and day, night, and twilight. Even the power of history (class) is nothing next to boundaries. Because everything consists of having some sort of boundary, losing its boundary would be a pretty big thing. It would lose its individuality and be absorbed into the infinite vastness of the Touhou franchise and its fandom. Even someone smarter than omniscience, Hieda no Akyuu, states that "there is not any sort of defense method nor countermeasure" to Yukari. Stories about this power are impossible to confirm, simply because they are beyond such silly ideas. There is no limit as to what she can and cannot do (however she is not limited by these concepts, the Spellcard Rules that she wrote dictated these self imposed limitations, which she can easily remove, as she has no tether to them.) *'Gap: Yukari can create gaps of any, every, and no size, of which anything can pour out of, subservient to her at that. It is however, just one of countless many potential applications of her boundary manipulation. The eyes and arms and tentacles that lie within such gaps allow Yukari to attack from TREE(3) places at once. *'Yakumo Express:' Yukari summons a train, the impact of which is strong enough and will result in the defeat of the opponent and also in them becoming a Touhou fan. *'Necrofantasia:' Gives the opponent, even before the fight begins, a taste of the finest cuisine of the Touhou OST. This invariably makes them a Touhou fan, causing them to join the fandom and thus become subservient to Yukari. *'Sin Sack Summoning:' Always on hand are her sin sacks, of which she can summon as many as desired in order to torture the opponent with fanboyism. Alternatively, they can also be amazing canon fodder, as their unwavering fanaticism towards Yukari knows no end and no limit. *'Charming Domination:' I really don't think this needs an explanation. Spell and Skill cards Note: This is not all of her spell/skill cards. If we were to list them all, we would be here forever. * Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station": Yukari simply BFRs her opponent to the Train Dimension, of which they will forever be stuck in a loop of suffering of being among st trains, and being ran over by them whilst literally the whole realm is nothing but a railroad all around. * Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait": Yukari can open up gaps that serve as bait. If someone actually falls for it, then they get turned into a sin sack. * Bewitching Bait: Yukari creates a bait thread that of which makes the opponent go completely hysterical if they fall for it. * Boundary of Intellect and Feet: Yukari can make even the most intellectual of omniscients into a stupid that only uses their feet as if it were their brain. She can also make someone completely dumber than mindless into an omniscient among st omniscients. * Eyes that View Change: Useful for undoing eternity manipulators as well as immutability, and those who are Omnilocked. * Urashima's Box, Filled with Lament: Yukari opens a gap on top of her opponent and drops her Shikigami Crow's bird droppings, displaying how shitty they are. * Border Sign "Boundary of Biased and Unbiased": Yukari can make it so that anything (or nothing) can be biased or unbiased, thus rendering its validity lesser because it is now a biased thing, or rendering it objective truth because it is unbiased. This is especially useful on news media. * Border Sign "Boundary of Truth and Falsehood": '''Yukari can manipulate the boundary between truth and lies, so she can make something that is false truth, and vice versa. * '''Border Sign "Boundary of Tilted and Untilted": Yukari can cause users who are trying to one up her with their own characters to tilt, causing them to make increasingly badder profiles that are increasingly obviously just made for one upmanship. * Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Yukari creates a whole bunch of overlapping borders that draw in any opponent, harming them to the point they just die (even if they're immortal) once they're touched by or caught within. * Barrier "Objective Barrier": Yukari fires four interconnected boundaries that force the opponent to complete an obstacle course or some other impossibly difficult challenge (like trying to play IN on Easy Modo), and if they do not, then they become a sin sack. * Border Sign "Boundary of Beyond and Memetic and Shit Tier": Yukari can turn anyone, even if they are beyond the concept of beyond the concept of (spam here) tiers and memes, into a shit tier. This was demonstrated on Saikou the Lewd King. * Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and Not-2D": Yukari can turn anyone into a 2D drawing and then scribble on them until they get too tired of being drawn on. * Border Sign "Boundary of Hax and Haxless": Yukari can make someone who's haxless turn into a hax monster, and vice versa. * Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Yukari makes a series of overlapping borders that turn any nearby opponents into more Sin Sacks. * Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest": Yukari opens up gaps and dumps gummy worms on the opponent, crushing them under their weight regardless of their location. * Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon": Yukari opens up a TREE(3) amount of gaps, all with eyes glaring at all opponents at once, spamming Impossible Danmaku (Enough to make even this guy ragequit) anytime the opponent even makes the slightest move, or even if they just stand there. This is part of how Yukari stays aware of everything ever. Internet, Real, or Fiction, or otherwise. Shikigami Creation Through Onmyoudou (The art of Winning), Yukari has taught Reimu some of her underpowered techniques, and can create as many shikigami as she wants, all of them much more powerful (by an inapplicable amount). They are all akin to Multi-Box cheat programs, as she can create as many as desired and all of them are essentially unbeatable at their core, and through 10 minute Python tutorials, they're made even stronger than inconceivably possible. * Chen: Ran's Shikigami, capable of feats like destroying Outerverses, and annoying the opponent to death with Honk Spam. Ran can buff Chen up Aleph infinitely much like Yukari can buff her. * Ran Yakumo: Plop some tofu on top of whoever Yukari is facing and Ran will explode into them frantically trying to get the Tofu via Tofuhu Snackbar. Additionally, because Ran Yakumo is pretty much like a cheat program, she can keep buffing Ran over and over and over before any Vs Match even begins. Gallery YukariWP2.jpg|Yukari leads the way Yukari_Winner.png|The winner is Yukari YukariP.png|Her mending a broken thread. YukariMoP.gif|Her smirk after she zero-sologapstomps your verse and all your characters. SPWBoundaries.jpg|An example of her use of her power over boundaries, causing paradoxes in people's brains and eyes.|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Boundary_Manipulation Yukari_Gate.jpg|Yukari as she stomps this poser in "golden" armor YakumoGangMOP.gif|The Yakumo Gang, each ready to solo your favorite verse G64 times over. YukariSmack.gif|How to inconvenience Reimu 101 MimaBeatenUp.jpg|Let's face it. Yukari is the main reason why Mima is not coming back. Okina.png|Even a secret, and supreme god like OPkina feels the need to imitate Yukari and her style. 44623092_p0_-_やられ映姫様立ち絵_表情差分.png|Even the Judge of all and no deceased beings, Eiki Shiki Yabbadabbadoo, pales in comparison to Yukari. ---- MrPoPo.jpg|Mr. Popo, who had established a long running peck order, quakes at the thought of having to face Yukari-sama SCP-682-0.jpg|The horrid, sludge covered remains of SCP-682 after it tried to fight Ran Yakumo. Let alone Yukari. LaForestFire.jpg|The aftermath of Ran's fight against the Composite Tree. Luckily, Ran felt merciful, and spared the clonal forest. GilgameshPic.png|Yukari's favorite pasttime: Gapstomping Gilgamesh TOAAisded.png|"Boundary of The One Above All and The One Below All" Gokubeat.jpg|Self explanatory. GokuVsYukariObvWinner.gif|Then she decided THAT was not enough.MissX09 CNB0ywX.jpg|The fleet of Thomas the Tank Engines' trains are at her disposal. YukariSolosAllUT.gif|Yukari handwaving all of Undertale and its characters away into the Gap to Nothingness.Bloplol07 Yukari_vs_zeno_demigra_and_jiren_by_bloplol07-dbu63ms.gif|Yukari easily handwaving away behemoths like Demigra, Zeno the Thirsty Watermelon, and El Hermanno from the face of the Internet.Bloplol07 BernkastelWrecked.png|Bernkastel at her full power after she tried to fight Ran BatmanWrecked.png|Batman after he tried to use the "2hu repellent bat spray" on Chen even after having infinite prep time (even when no prep time is allowed). Naruto-shippuden-198-naruto-beat-up.jpg|Naruto after trying to stop Ran's warpath. ZeedyUnsealedForm.png|Zeed literally evaporating while trying to contest with Ran in the warpath. Others Notable Victories: You (Yes. YOU!) Vs Battles Wiki (Dominated the Vs Threads while she was in the mood to do so) *The real cal howard (For real) *Saikou the Lewd King (Face facts, Saik. Utsuho Reiuji < Yukari Yakumo) *Fllflourine (Flo had enough time for some reason to make this profile rather than read SSiB.) *Every single staff, non-staff, and every user that has been, ever will be, and are on Vs Battles Wiki. Joke Battles Wiki (Her presence here confirms it) FC/OC Vs Battles Wiki (Via Hype) The rest of The Internet, including the entire Touhou fandom (Her ability to manipulate the boundary of Canon and Fanon can easily start entire inter-site dramas) Marisa Kirisame (Boundary of Devastated Marisa and Defeated Marisa. She didn't even need to use Ran.) Sakuya Izayoi (Yukari showed her what real time hax is like) Remilia Scarlet (Boundary of Fate and Destiny lol) Yuuka Kazami (Party's over, Kazami! There's a new strongest in town!) Kaguya Houraisan (At her own game, too) Koishi Komeiji (Right behind you? NOT ANYMORE) Yuyuko Saigyouji (Why not) Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu (That statement about her being weaker than her? Gapped!) Watatsuki no Yorihime (Yea sure, she said she didn't stand a chance, but ultimately she won.) Watatsuki no Toyohime (See this. Fans that can atomize entire forests that are made out of Meme-ium themeselves and beyond all concepts of tiering are laughed off by her. HER.) Eirin Yagokoro (Get OUTWITTED, "BRAIN OF THE MOON!") ZUN (You expected to see ZUN? Too bad! It was me, Yukari!) Heaven Ascension Dio (An absolute murderstomp) Gilgamesh (Your SBA toys are no match for me, blondey "King"~) Chara (Undertale) (This was a stomp. Yukari could summon the Toby Fox express and solo the entire fandom with a single, broken pinkie). Sans (Undertale) (This was also a stomp) Lord Tirek (My Little Brony) (Note: Yukari can solo the verse. This was also only a lower gap-shadow of Yukari) Goku (Dragon Bawl Zee) (Note: Yukari can solo the verse. This was also a lower gap-shadow of Yukari) MagiFTW (YouTube) (Due to the sheer awesomeness that is Yukari Yakumo, he had to make a very long, in depth analysis just for her) All Thursdays (Was the original inventor of the holiday known as Cringe Thursday, created for her own amusement to curse every Thursday from the moment humans could feel cringe. Perhaps her favorite work is this documentary) Everything (Literally everything, she removed the boundary of everything and then ate it in chunks and then fed it to Chen) Notable Losses: (The concept of "losing" does not apply to Yukari, only when she is holding back her immense, otherworldly, indescribable power, of which any word is an understatement next to it) Reimu Hakurei (Still lost to the Red-White Miko... just saying) (Note: Yukari was holding back, so that the player could actually beat her and brag about it to their friends) Draws: Curates of the Yakumo Clan Category:Fll's Pages Category:Touhou Project Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:2hu Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Youkai Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Fandom Manipulation Category:Totally Category:Not Category:Biased Category:Unbiased Category:Very Smart Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memetic tier Category:Canon Category:Downplay Category:Downgrade Users Category:Downplayed Category:Complete Arsenal Category:Yukari Yakumo Category:Sama Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Waifus Category:Waifu slayer Category:Sage Users Category:Meme Users Category:Memetic Empowerment Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Self Users Category:Completely Downplayed Category:Train Category:AND TRAINSSSS Category:TREN Category:Solos Aaron Category:Solos Aleverse Category:Solos All Category:Solos All The Things Category:Solos Ataverse Category:Solos Anything Category:Solos Beyond Everything Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Beyond -1 Category:Beyond 120 FPS tier Category:Beyond Aleverse Erasure Category:Beyond All Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond That Even Category:Canon Users Category:Fanboy Manipulation Category:Fanboys manipulation Category:Sinsack Manipulation Category:All Laws of Aviation Category:Meme Tier Category:God Tier Category:Top Tier Category:High Tier Category:Beyond Tier Category:Reality Butchers Category:Category Cleanup Category:Mastermind Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Beyond Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Solos Cthulhu Category:Tricksters Category:Smarter then you Category:Stronger Than You Category:Characters with galleries